Verlorenes Glück, gefundene Liebe
by neferti
Summary: Ähm, ja was soll ich sagen, Gefühle verschwinden niemals, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen will. Chap.2 ist da :)
1. Prolog

Hallo, so hier ist schon meine nächste Geschichte, ich mußte die Idee einfach aufschreiben. Hoffe es gefällt euch, also bitte reviews *flehend guck* und nun viel Spaß!!!!!!!!!!! 

Verlorenes Glück, gefundene Liebe

.

.

Prolog

10 Jahre ist es her, seitdem sie ihn zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Vor 10 Jahren ging sie weg, die Angst um ihn war zu groß, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt. Voldemort hatte sie entzweit.

Nun stand sie da, am Fenster und schaute in die Ferne über das Meer, ein Unwetter braute sich zusammen.

Mit ihrer Hand umklammerte sie ein Stück Pergament.

Sie hatte die Stelle bekommen, ihr Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Doch sie hatte Angst, denn er war dort.

Sie würden sich wieder sehen, nach 10 Jahren.

.

.

.

.

So, das war dann erstmal der Prolog, ich hoffe es macht ein bißchen Lust auf mehr.


	2. Verlorenes Gück, gefundene Liebe Teil 1

Discl: Alle bekannten Charakteren und Orte gehören JKR, mir gehört hier nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

.

So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und die reviews nicht vergessen.

.

.

Verlorenes Glück, gefundene Liebe

.

.

Teil 1

Noch lange stand sie so da, schaute hinaus auf das Meer und dachte zurück, an die Zeit wo sie ihn kennenlernte.

Alles fing zu ihrer Schulzeit an, sie war eine Gryffindor gewesen, damals in Hogwarts. Es war eine schöne, unbeschwerte Zeit.

Es war an einem Sommerabend gewesen, ein Gewitter zog auf.

Sie liebte das, die zuckenden Blitze am Himmel, die dunklen Wolken und den Wind, diesen stürmischen und wilden Wind. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Freiheit.

So war es auch an diesem Abend. Sie wollte hinaus zum See, um von ihrem Lieblingsplatz aus das Unwetter zu genießen.

Sie mußte leise sein, denn es war bereits Sperrstunde.

Vorsichtig schlich sie durch die Gänge und schlüpfte durch das Tor hinaus ins Freie. Es hatte bereits begonnen zu regnen.

Langsam schritt sie am Seeufer entlang. Der Boden war durch den Regen aufgeweicht und rutschig.

Sie rutschte aus und wäre fast in den See gefallen, wenn sie nicht plötzlich von zwei Armen, die sie von hinten fest umschlossen, gehalten worden wäre.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihm zum ersten mal ins Gesicht.

Zwei schwarze Augen schauten auf sie hinab.

"Da..Danke" stotterte sie und schaute unverwehrt in diese schwarzen Augen.

Er hatte ein markantes Gesicht. Hochstehende Wangenknochen, und eine leicht gekrümmte Nase.

Seine blasse Haut schimmerte, wenn die Blitze aufzuckten und die Nacht erhellten.

Seine schwarzen Haare vielen ihm naß ins Gesicht.

Aber diese Augen, sie hatte sich in ihnen verloren, in dieser unergründlichen Tiefe, da wurde sie durch seine Stimme aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

"Gern geschehen, aber was macht eine Gryffindor hier draußen und dann noch nach der Sperrstunde?"

Seine Stimme, sie war so weich und sinnlich, ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

"Ich wollte mir das Unwetter anschauen" erklärte sie.

"Das ist gefährlich, die Blitze sind unberechenbar" erwiderte er und deutete zum Himmel. "Wie ist dein Name? Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen."

Wie konnte er sie auch kennen, er war schließlich ein Slytherin und sie eine Gryffindor. Außerdem, war er schon in der siebten Klasse und sie erst in der vierten.

"Mein Name ist Inessa van Tasslen" stellte sie sich vor.

"Severus Snape" sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand.

Erst da viel ihr auf, das er sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte.

Es ist so lange her, damals war sie 15 und er 19.

Nach jenem Abend draußen am See trafen sie sich regelmäig im verborgenen, denn keiner durfte wissen, was sie füreinander empfanden.

So begann es.

Sie seufzte auf und wand sich vom Fenster ab. Trauer überkam sie.

Damals, damals war sie noch glücklich und heute, heute fühlte sie eine leere in ihrem Herzen, eine leere die er hinterlassen hatte.

Morgen würde sich ihr leben ändern, dann würde sie nach Hogwarts reisen, um ihre neue Stelle anzutreten.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste würde sie unterrichten, würde zurückkehren an den Ort an dem es begann, doch wie wird er reagieren.

.

.

.

.


	3. Verlornes Glück, gefundene Liebe Teil 2

Discl.: s. Chap. 1

.

@ Angel 344 tja, wer weiß was werden wird *g*, ich werde mich bemühen schnell weiterzuschreiben

.

Verlorenes Glück, gefundene Liebe

.

Teil 2

.

Aufgebracht ging er schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, er war auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Nein, er war nicht nur aufgebracht, er war wütend. Warum hatte Albus ihm das nicht gesagt? Er hatte es zufällig erfahren, als er sich mit Prof. Sprout unterhalten hatte.

Anscheinend wußte es jeder, nur er nicht.

Er war am steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen, welcher den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg.

"Eiskonfenkt" rief er. Der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und gab den Weg auf die Treppe frei.

Eilig ging er hinauf und stand schließch vor einer Tür.

Er klopfte und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat er ein.

"Albus, warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" fragte er zornig, an den hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann gewandt.

Dieser blickte, über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg, den großen, ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann, aus ruhigen blauen Augen, freundlich an.

"Genau darum, Severus. Ich wußte, dass du so reagieren würdest. Das du es auf diese Weise erfahren mußtest tut mir leid."

"Aber warum gerade sie? Jeder andere, aber nicht sie!" sagte er aufgebracht.

"Sie ist eine der Besten in ihrem Fach, versuche das zu akzeptieren. Sie wird hier unterrichten, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen."

Damit war das Gespräch für Albus Dumbledore beendet.

Severus Snape drehte sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro.

Warum gerade sie? Es schmerzte ihn daran zu denken. Er hatte sie geliebt, mehr als alles andere. Doch sie verließ ihn.

Er hatte sie verloren, hatte zu spät erkannt, was sie ihm bedeutete, hatte sich von Voldemort blenden lassen.

Sie war der Grund, warum er zu Dumbledore ging und um Hilfe bat, darum wurde er ein Spion. Er tat es für sie, obwohl er wußte, das sie fort war. 

Er wußte, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, für sich selbst und für sie beide. Aber würde er ihr verzeihen können?

Er wußte nicht warum er sie für ihre Vernunft haßte.

Er dachte zurück, an den Tag, an dem sie sich kennenlernten.

Sie lief am See entlang. Ein Gewitter zog auf. Es hatte schon begonnen zu regnen, es blitzte und stürmte.

Er stand an einen Baum gelehnt, sie nahm ihn gar nicht war.

Er sah wie sie ausrutschte und fast in den See gefallen wäre.

Warum er ihr zu Hilfe kam wußte er nicht mehr, sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor. Aber irgendetwas an ihr zog ihn magisch an. Er ging zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie, um sie zu halten.

Als sie sich umdrehte, dachte er, er müsse in ihren blauen Augen ertrinken, so unendlich kamen sie ihm vor.

Da war es um ihn geschehen, sie hatte ihn verzaubert.

Nein, er durfte sich nicht an die Vergangeheit klammern. Das Glück war verloren, die Gefühle vergangen, Voldemort endgültig vernichtet.

Sie hatte ihn verlassen und obwohl er wußte das es richtig war, konnte er ihr das nicht verzeihen. Er konnte nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen.

Er wollte sie vergessen, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte.

Er wollte sie hier nicht, nicht in Hogwarts.

Das würde er sie spüren lassen.

.

.

.

.


End file.
